


cigarette burns and fur coats

by hobigyeom



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Changbin, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobigyeom/pseuds/hobigyeom
Summary: “Throw away your suitcaseCome back to bedThere is nothing I wouldn't doFor a boy in distress.....”





	cigarette burns and fur coats

**Author's Note:**

> dang look at me posting a somewhat serious fic will never be able to relate ever again 
> 
> twitter: gothhyunjin
> 
> thanks to bre for betaing this fic  
> her twitter is: allforkyh

Changbin Slowly made his way up the apartment building stairs, one after the other, after the other, after the other until he finally reached the 4th floor.

“Evening Mrs. Schultz.” Changbin spoke softly to the old German women who was outside her apartment door trying to hang up a faded old Christmas sign. “Evening Changbin.” She called back with a small smile on her face. 

He continued to trudge down the hall, leather boots jingling with each step he took, the rustle of his leather jacket making swishing noises as he went along. He finally came up to his apartment door, nose red from walking home and hands almost frozen down to the bone. 

Changbin pulled his beanie off his head, black hair sprawled each and every direction before he tucked a huge amount behind his ear and pressed it to the old tattered door. He was silent for a moment, his breathing even paused as he tried to listen for a sound, maybe the low murmur of the record player but nothing to his avail. He pulled out his keys from his pocket and slowly pushed them into the lock, twisting silently before he shoved it open with his shoulder. 

The apartment was dark and if he had any furnishings in this shared space besides his ratty mattress, and worn down record player in the corner of the living room he’d be fumbling around by now. He flipped on a light and opened up the hallway door to find Hyunjin’s coat missing like usual, his worn brown boots gone. He took off his docs and shoved them inside, even took his leather jacket off since he decided to treat himself and leave the heater on before he went down to the shop for his four hour shift. Another twenty pounds he has to try and find to cover the slowly rising gas bill. 

Changbin managed to plop himself down onto the king sized mattress that’s piled high with blankets. He slips under the mound of fabric which welcomes him warmly, like a grandmother who hasn’t seen her grandchild in far too long. His hand reaches up to flip on the record player that slowly starts to play some indie bands’ record he couldn’t quiet be asked to remember the name of. His eyes were closed before he knew it and like that he wa out like a burnt out candle. 

He doesn’t know how long he laid there sleeping dead to the world but he knew when he was woken by a door being shoved open and chattering teeth that Hyunjin had arrived. 

“Sorry love, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Hyunjin spoke softly, a bag of take out hanging by his knees as he tried to kick off his boots into the closet by the door. 

“Curry.” Changbin mumbles to himself as he tries to wake himself up from his nap that he didn’t even realize he took. 

“How was work today?” Hyunjin spoke and his voice sounded faint, maybe even a bit distant and it made Changbin’s eyebrows furrow with a bit of worry. 

“Busy, the bakery was running a thousand kilometers a minute and I could barely keep up.” Changbin moved across the mattress to try and make room for Hyunjin, who sat across from him by the record player, one hand reaching down to put the food on the bed and the other reaching out to flip over the record that was left spinning. 

“How was your evening? How was work?” Changbin asked knowing damn well Hyunjin didn’t like to speak about what he does. 

Hyunjin dropped out of university a little over a year ago, wanted to pursue his dream of being a musician, a real musician, one that wrote their own music and spent life living out of a suitcase but he just managed to find himself hanging around the wrong type of crowd. Empty promises were filed one after the other, after the other, after the other that left this bubbling bright 18 year old broken with a cent to his name and a coke addiction. 

Changbin was no better, one of those low life pieces of shit Hyunjin met in Liverpool one night at an open mic. They were attached at the hip ever since he heard Hyunjin sing for the first time. His voice sounded like the first snow of the season, crisp and gravely, clean almost. 

Hyunjin had trouble finding a job and keeping one and the one job that Changbin did have didn’t support their drug addiction and his one bedroom so Hyunjin was forced out on the street. First Hyunjin tried various websites but with no avail and very little actual money he just decided to place himself on a street corner. Sell himself for some quick cash or a dime bag which ever had the most personal value at that point. 

They weren’t broken, they were functioning. They were living even if it hurt a little bit. 

“Changbin?” Hyunjin called again pulling Changbin from his dazed out expression and back to present day. 

His eyes flicked over to Hyunjin, a quiet hum escaping his mouth to let Hyunjin know he’s paying attention now. “Did you hear me?” Hyunjin asked then, his dark long hair covering his face. “No, sorry managed to faze out a little bit. What’d’ya say?” Changbin asked, his hands finally coming to life and helping Hyunjin open up all of the food containers. “I said I applied for a job at the record store down the street from your work again. They had a sign out asking for help and when I went in the guy there let me fill out an application.” Hyunjin still wasn’t looking at Changbin when he spoke and it caused something to settle at the base of Changbin’s spine, but he couldn’t put a finger on it. 

“That’s amazing, baby!” Changbin said, a wide smile on his face but it didn’t quit reach his eyes, he was tired still and it was probably the withdrawal kicking in, both of them too poor to pick up that week. 

They sat and ate in silence, one that wasn’t uncomfortable but that weird feeling that Changbin had still wouldn’t leave him. The strong smell of garlic and spices from the curry sat in the air making them feel more full than they probably were. Once their stomachs were settled and take-away containers were in the trash Changbin turned on the lights to the small Christmas tree in the corner of the room. When Changbin had first put up the tree he jokingly made the comment, “Worst than the peanuts tree ain’t it?” Hyunjin had laughed, only a little, trying to work through the withdrawal that his body was experiencing at the time. 

“Lemme see your face, you keep avoiding me.” Changbin said softly then, cold, long fingers reaching up to push Hyunjin’s hair away and Hyunjin didn’t shy away just shook his head and let his eyes fall shut. 

“Baby…” Changbin trailed off, his rough thumb pad running under the bruise on Hyunjin’s left eye. “Who fucking did this to you?” 

“Doesn’t matter.” Hyunjin said back almost instantly, “He paid me a hundred pounds so it doesn’t matter.” 

“Of course it matters!” Changbin said then, his voice raised a bit as he got up out of bed to grab a bit of ice from the freezer. 

“Did he hit you anywhere else?” Changbin asked as soon as he was back in the living room, short legs sprawling out on either side of Hyunjin as he climbed into his lap. 

“Tilt back.” He said and Hyunjin did as he was told, head tilting back and his warm big hands finding a home on Changbin’s slender waist. 

When Hyunjin didn’t answer Changbin took that as a yes and just huffed in frustration. “You can’t let these gross old men take advantage of you like this. You could seriously get hurt you know?” 

“I know,” is all Hyunjin said in response, “but we need the money.” 

Changbin couldn’t argue with that, he never could and when he tried to, on the rare occasion he was feeling up to the battle, it just ended up with Hyunjin leaving for a week and coming back worst then when he left.

“Lean back and hold this.” Changbin prompted by pushing lightly on Hyunjin’s broad shoulders. Hyunjin complied and leaned back slightly, reaching up with his warm hand to hold his own ice pack. Changbin’s slender fingers started to work at the buttons on Hyunjin’s black shirt, slowly and carefully as to not pop one off. He pushed the imitation silk down and it slide across Hyunjin’s body and pooled around his waist. 

Changbin breathed out, rough fingertips moving across the bruises that seemed to litter Hyunjin’s chest from his collar bones all the way down to his abdomen, his hand pausing over his ribs where it seems he’s been punched. 

“Kiss it better…” Hyunjin trialed off, voice low like he wanted to keep the request a secret from everyone except Changbin. 

Changbin looks up and smiled softly at the tattered boy in front of him. “You sure? You’ve been working all night.” 

“Never come with them, always with you.” Hyunjin replies, finally look at Changbin so he can understand the weight behind his words. 

Changbin’s chest tightens along with his fingers on Hyunjin’s thin waist. 

“What do you want?” The question was loaded both Hyunjin and him knew that but he couldn’t help but ask. 

“Want you to ride me.” Hyunjin said without any hesitation and it made Changbin grind down into Hyunjin’s lap ever so slightly. 

“Can do that, yeah.”Changbin said and it made Hyunjin hum at his words, a small smile playing on Hyunjin’s lips as a fire started to rise in his chest. 

Changbin made quick work of pulling his own clothes off, leaving Hyunjin laying down in bed with his black holey jeans still on, his feet slapping against the hardwood as he moved to the kitchen to grab the lube and a condom off of the counter. When Changbin strode back into the living room he was already popping the cap to the bottle and squeezing some lube onto three of his fingers. Hyunjin watched as Changbin sat back down in his lap, his one hand that wasn’t holding the ice pack reaching up to trail over the tattoo on his thigh.

Hyunjin saw as Changbin reached back and start to fuck himself open, watched as the muscles in his stomach clench and unclench, his face slowly go from slight discomfort to bliss. Before both of them knew it Changbin was three fingers deep and panting. 

“Lemme fuck you, please.” Hyunjin said then, his free hand trying to pull his dick out and all Changbin did was pull his fingers out of himself, wipe them on the nearest blanket and unbuckle Hyunjin’s jeans for him. 

Hyunjin was hard, a tiny little spot starting to form where pre-come had started leaking thru his briefs. It made Changbin whine a tiny bit. 

“You’re always so needy for my cock, baby.” Hyunjin said and Changbin couldn’t help but smile,  
“Yeah,” he said as he took the condom from the side of the bed. He tore it open with his teeth, fingers too slippery. As he rolled it on, making sure to lube Hyunjin up before and after. 

“Please, can’t wait any longer.” Hyunjin said quietly, hand still holding the ice pack against his face and it made Changbin almost laugh if it wasn’t so them. 

Changbin got up onto his knees, Hyunjin holding his own cock in hand before it was swatted away for Changbin to grip on to. He sunk down onto Hyunjin’s length with ease, the feeling of being full lighting him up like a cigarette. When he was fully seated he started to grind slowly, Hyunjin being so thick that he hit just the right spots without a problem. 

“Fuck you feel so nice.” Hyunjin mumbled, his eyes glued onto Changbin’s cock that was swaying slowly, the head barely taping Hyunjin’s abdomen as he grinded against him. 

Changbin rode him like that, slowly and steadily until both of them were red and panting, Hyunjin’s ice pack long forgotten and turning into a puddle against the pillow. 

“Fuck I’m close-“ Hyunjin gritted out, teeth clenching as he started to fuck his hips up into Changbin who was whining, his own hand working aggressively against his cock. 

“I’m going to come- shit-” Changbin panted out before clenching around Hyunjin so tightly it made him sit up, arms going out to wrap around Changbin and hold him tight as he screamed out. Come spurted up and landed on Hyunjin’s chin and chest, his teeth sinking into Changbin’s shoulder as he came into the condom with a loud whine himself. 

They sat there for a couple minutes, breathing each other in until Hyunjin finally fell back against the mattress, long hair sprawled out like sex against the pillow. 

“You’re soft.” Changbin said quietly before slowly getting up on shaky legs. 

He stood there watching Hyunjin as he reached down to pull the condom off and couldn’t help but admire his long lanky figure, scarred with cigarette burns and bruises from rough nights out working. 

“I love you…” Changbin said and he meant it, he always means it. 

“I love you too.” Hyunjin says back, his hand going to reach around Changbin’s ankle and for once he doesn’t feel so hopeless.


End file.
